samuraigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Masamune Date
Masamune Date '''1st appeared in Samurai Warriors. Games Samurai Warriors In Samurai Warriors, Masamune is a young boy in charge of an army who recklessly charges and interrupts many important battles (ie: Kawanakajima,Honnoji, etc.) by aiming to defeat both armies at once. The closest he has to a friendship with the characters is him helping Keiji Maeda in his last stage. In Masamune's upper path ending, he conquers Japan and then sets his sights on other countries. Like Oichi, Masumune's image matures in Samurai Warriors 2 but his personalty is kept intact. In his story, he begins as a submissive unit in the Toyotomi and later the Tokugawa forces. His force was principle in stopping Kanetsugu's army at Hasedo. After he defeats Yukimura at Osaka Castle, Masamune revives his pride and charges against Ieyasu in a coup d'état. For this battle, he fights with his new ally, Magoichi Saika, and they defeat Ieyasu at Mikatagahara. Once he becomes lord of the land, he expresses his wish to someday travel the world and expand his horizons. His dream mode explores his possible participation at Sekigahara for the Eastern Army. His allies are shocked when Hideyori Toyotomi takes to the field and many of the former Toyotomi generals defect. Staying loyal to the east, Masamune defends Ieyasu and the remaining eastern generals. In Samurai Warriors 3, his image and personality matures like Oichi. He is first seen in a flashback, ordering his troops to kill his father and his assailant. He is awaken by Magoichi and participates in the defense of Ueda Castle along with Keiji Maeda, Yukimura and Kanetsugu. He submits to Hideyoshi at the siege of Odawara, and later shows up carrying a golden cross through Kyoto. After Hideyoshi's death, he sides with Ieyasu, clashing with Kanetsugu at Hasedo. The Date are victorious and after a duel with Kanetsugu, Masamune holds Kanetsugu at gunpoint. Masamune spares Kanetsugu however, and vows to make Japan a more prosperous country by traveling overseas and learning new ideas. Kessen Masamune makes an appearance in the first Kessen as the shaky ally for Ieyasu. He is famed for his prized cavalry unit and his army of adept riflemen. In spite of their alliance, Masamune boldly declares that he will betray Ieyasu in the ally camp. If the Eastern forces performs poorly, he will live up to this promise. Otherwise, he makes a very solid yet reluctant unit. He also appears as a powerful yet minor enemy general in Kessen 3. He can become a NPC ally for Nobunaga if he thinks the odds are in his favor. He leads a massive cavalry unit and appears alongside Kojuro Katakura. Devil Kings In Devil Kings his name is Azure dragon. Masamune appears controlling his own army. He is a ravil of Yukimura .He weilds 3 swords in each hand. Charecter Information Vioce Actors *Skip Stellrecht - Samurai Warriors (English) *Clinton Lee Pontes - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) *Darrel Guilbeau - Warriors Orochi (English) *John Murphy - Kessen (English) *Nobuyuki Hiyama - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) *Ryōtarō Okiayu - Kessen (Japanese) *Kota Nemoto - Kessen III (Japanese) History '''Date Masamune (伊達 政宗?) (September 5, 1567 – June 27, 1636) was a Japanese samurai of the Azuchi-Momoyama period through early Edo period. Heir to a long line of powerful daimyo in the Tōhoku region, he went on to found the modern-day city of Sendai. An outstanding tactician, he was made all the more iconic for his missing eye, and Masamune was often called dokuganryū (独眼竜), or the "one-eyed dragon". Gallery File:Masamune date.jpg|Masamune in Nobunaga's ambition File:Masamune date DK.jpg|Masamune in Devil Kings